Mother Like Daughter
by Kira-Alis
Summary: Jess and Rob get married and have two kids called Scarlett and Isabella. Isabella goes missing at a bonfire and it is up to Scarlett to find her. Scarlett's POV. This is actually a school assignment of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother Like Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**So this is actually a school assignment of mine and because of the assignment I am now addicted to . I hope you all enjoy it.**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

Hi, my name is Scarlett Wilkins. This is my first time writing a statement. My Mother told me not to expect any doughnuts or anything like that. She should know, seeing how she has had plenty of experience writing statements for the FBI. By now you may be a little confused, but trust me it will be explained later. Anyway I am not entirely sure how to write a statement so I am just going to start from the beginning.

As I have already stated my name is Scarlett Wilkins. I am 16 years old. I can understand if most of you don't know who I am, but you probably know my Mother. You see almost everyone in our tiny town, and possibly the world, knows of my Mother. Her name is Jessica Wilkins, though you would most likely know her as Jessica Mastriani or even "Lightning Girl".

When she was in high school, about the same age as I am now, she was struck by lightning. It happened after school when my Aunt Ruth, my Mother's best friend, decided that they would walk home after school, despite living several miles away. They had gotten as far as the football field when a hailstorm started. This is common in Hooserville, Southern Indiana which is practically in the middle of Tornado Alley. Seeing as hailstones hurt like hell, they ran for the only cover close by, which were the metal bleachers, being in a thunderstorm it wasn't really the smartest thing to do. Unfortunately for Mum, while she was leaning against one of the metal legs of the bleachers, it was struck by lightning.

This is how she gained her powers. As my Mother tragically, so she says, discovered her powers to find missing children the FBI began to keep a close eye on her. Mum had many adventures and nearly disasters, in her late teens and early twenties. This is how my Mother and Father met. My Mum would tell me and my little sister, Isabella, about the times where she had gotten herself into sticky situations and had to rely on our Father, Rob Wilkins, to help get her out.

When my Mum was 22 she discovered that she no longer had her powers. This is also about the time that my Mother discovered she was pregnant with me. On the 5th of June, 1995 my parents gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Scarlett Hallie Wilkins. Six years later my sister, Isabella Loretta Wilkins, came along on the 11th of June 2001.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

Now lets get to the real story. It was my first day back at Ernest Pyle High School as a sophomore. EPHS is found along High School Road, very original, I know. EPHS is the only high school in Hooserville and is at least 40 years old. It looks like one of those old, creepy institutional prisons; almost everyone I know thinks the same thing.

There were five minutes left before the first warning bell was due to ring. My boyfriend, Josh, and I were standing by my locker when Edward Walker, the biggest and most annoying jock – followed closely by his twin, Cordell – in all of Hooserville, decided to walk past us muttering how disgraceful it was for a "Townie", Josh, and a "Grit", me, to be dating. Here might be a good time to mention that I have a bit of a temper and I am also quick to punch first, and ask questions later.

He should have known that he had crossed the line, so I acted out of instinct. I socked him one in the face. Blood spluttered from his nose as he tried to hit me back but failed.

Realising that he had failed miserably, Edward stomped off in a huff. Josh and I couldn't help but laugh. That was when Coach Huntly, or as I like to say Coach Grumpily, came racing down the hall with his face looking red and puffy.

"SCARLETT WILKINS! DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Coach Grumpily screeched in, spraying spit all over my face.

I giggled, "Oh, did your star quarterback run off to his coach to tell on the big, bad girl?"

Unbelievably Coach Grumpily's face became redder while he screamed, "MR GOODHART'S OFFICE. **NOW!**"

I gave Josh a kiss before I skipped off to Mr Goodhart's, my guidance counsellor, office with Coach Grumpily following closely behind. While I skipped along the hall I thought about what lecture Mr Goodhart would give me. I had gotten used to his lectures seeing how I practically had to go to his office at least once a day, if I was lucky.

Mr Goodhart's office was a white room with a couple of beanbags, a desk, a few photos and a calendar. When we entered Mr Goodhart's office he looked up with a bored expression. When he saw me walk in with a very pissed off looking coach behind me I saw a flicker of amusement flash through his eyes before he put his professional mask on.

"Coach Huntley," he nodded his head towards Coach Grumpily. Then he sighed at me and asked, "what did you do this time Scarlett?"

"Nothing –"

Interrupting me Coach Grumpily screamed, "**NOTHING?** YOU BROKE MY **STAR QUATERBACK'S** NOSE!"

"As I was trying to say. Nothing but the usual Mr Goodhart." I continued.

"Okay. Thank you for bringing Scarlett to me, Trent. I can take it from here." Mr Goodhart told Coach Grumpily.

When Coach Grumpily left I heard him mutter, "Little Monster."

Mr Goodhart started his lecture; it was just like every other lecture he had given me. He asked me things like: Why did I punch Edward? Did I count to 10 and did it work? What kind of a question is that? Obviously it didn't work otherwise I wouldn't have been in his office. After an hour of talking about how I could resolve my problems Mr Goodhart let me go to class.

"You act and look exactly how your Mother did at your age." Mr Goodhart told me as I left.

I walked off to my next class with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

The rest of the day zoomed past and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Josh dropped me off at my Dad's garage after school. Earlier that morning Dad and I agreed if I worked at the garage for at least an hour everyday, both he and Mum would buy me my own Harley for my 18th birthday.

I used to love visiting the garage with Mum when I was a little kid. It was my sanctuary, all the familiar sights, sounds and smells. The smell of exhaust fumes and oil, the sounds of an engine being revved to life and the sight of random car parts lying around the garage all felt like home to me.

Now that I knew I was getting my own Harley, I was ecstatic. I was such a tomboy, I know. All too soon the hour was up and it was time to go home.

When I arrived home I could hear my Mum and little sister, Isabella, arguing. They were so loud I wouldn't doubt if the whole street heard them. When I opened the front door I finally understood what they were arguing about. Belle wanted to go to the party at The Pike on Friday. From the way Mum was screaming Belle seemed to be winning. Poor Mum, she almost never wins fights with Belle. She has always been compellingly, charming and that fight was no different to any of the other arguments. As I had predicted, Belle won.

That Friday Edward Walker was hosting the party at The Pike. Josh arrived at our house to pick Belle and me up at quarter to 6. When we arrived at The Pike, Belle immediately ran off to hang out with her friends, that left Josh and me alone. We drifted around the bonfire talking to friends. After about an hour Edward's twin, Cordell, turned up with the sound system. That is when the party really started to take off.

At about midnight I flicked my eyes over to where Belle's group were standing around. I saw a few familiar faces but I couldn't see Belle. I walked over to Sarah, Belle's best friend, and asked,

"Have you seen Isabella?"

"No, last I saw of her she was over by the bonfire." Sarah replied.

Josh and I walked towards the bonfire. As we looked for Belle the light from the bonfire glowed on everyone's faces, giving it a creepy feeling. We searched for Belle for an hour and couldn't find her. A feeling of dread fell upon me when I realised I had lost my 10 year old sister. That is when I broke down. Josh took me home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

As Josh opened the front door, my Mum rushed up to us to ask how the party was. When she saw me crying in Josh's arms she realised something was wrong. That is when my Dad joined Mum in the hallway. Realising that something was wrong he immediately went to comfort me. About an hour later after Josh and I explained what happened, Mum broke down. Taking control of the situation Dad thanked Josh for bringing me home and told him to go home.

I couldn't sleep so I went out into the town to see if anyone had seen Belle, but I had no luck. Deciding I could do no more I went back home. As I was walking past the kitchen door I heard Mum mumbling words between sobs.

"I couldn't… find her… Rob. I tried… so hard… but I… can't do… it." Mum sobbed.

"It's okay Jess, I know you tried really hard maybe she went off with a friend or something." Dad soothed.

I was too tired to listen any longer so I walked up the stairs to my room. As I was walking to my room I passed Belle's door. It was cracked slightly open, so when I nudged the door it opened. As the door was opening it creaked. That tiny noise seemed so loud in the quiet house. Belle has a very girlish room with pink walls and lots and lots of teddy bears. Our rooms are like complete opposites seeing as my room was covered with posters of motorbikes and bands like Bullet For My Valentine and All Time Low. I walked over to Belle's bed and started to lay down on her bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up at 11pm the next night I knew two things: one, I had failed to study for my history test the next day and two, I knew where Belle was. I can't explain how I knew where she was, I just knew. I also knew that she was scared and in pain. I decided right then that I had to go get her and I couldn't waste time explaining information to my parents so I called the only person I knew would trust my instincts, Josh.

I snuck out of the house making sure not to wake Mum and Dad up. When I was half way down the street I saw Josh leaning against his car waiting for me. When I reached Josh he gave me a hug and opened the passenger door of his car for me. As soon as he had started the car I told him to drive towards The Pike. During the drive I explained that while I was sleeping I dreamt about where Belle was and how scared she was. I was so close to breaking down again but I knew that I had to stay strong for Belle. When we were getting close to The Pike I turned my full attention to the roads to make sure we turned off at the right street.

Two minutes later I had Josh stop the car about a kilometre away from the house Belle was being held captive in. I turned towards Josh and said,

"Okay I know that this is going to be difficult, and possibly dangerous, but I need you to trust me and stay in the car," Josh looked a little surprised and mad at what I was saying, so I rushed through the last part, "don't argue with me, please just this once listen to me and wait in the car. If I don't come back in 20 minutes I want you call my parents and the police."

With that I got out of the car and ran towards the house.

When I was getting close to the house I noticed that it was really old and looked like it hadn't been used in 50 years. I also noticed that in the entire three-story house there was only one light on. I didn't know how many people were in that house but I knew I had to somehow reach the second level.

I crept around the back of the house and snuck in through the back door. I heard voices coming from the front of the house. Luckily for me the stairs to the next level were 10-feet in front of me. As I was walking up the stairs, they creaked. I instantly froze. I strained my ears so hard to see if I was able to hear footsteps. I heard nothing so I kept going up the stairs.

I already knew Belle was inside the third door to the left, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw inside that room. When I opened the door I couldn't see anything in the dark, but I could smell a sweet coppery smell that I couldn't place. My hand searched the wall for the light switch. When I found it I flicked it on. The light was so blindingly white I couldn't see anything for a few seconds. When I could see again, I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

I heard whimpering coming from the back of the room. The first thing I saw, once I could see again, was Belle tied to a chair with her hands behind her back. She looked so scared; she had a blindfold on, so she couldn't see it was me at the door and not someone else, and had cuts and bruises covering her arms and legs. I ran over to Belle and bombarded her with questions.

"Belle are you okay? Who did this to you? Are you hurt? **Speak** to me!" I whisper yelled.

That is when I noticed that Belle and I weren't the only people in the room. It turns out Belle wasn't the only missing child in town. There was a little boy, who looked to be about seven years old, tied to a chair behind Belle. His injuries didn't look as bad as Belle's.

"Are you okay? What's your name? My name is Scarlett Wilkins and I am here to rescue you both." I told the little boy.

Surprising me, he responded, " My name is Eric Lewis. I hurt really bad. Can you take me to my Mummy?"

I quickly untied the ropes that bound Belle and Eric to their chairs. Eric's injuries were worst then I first thought. When Eric stood up he cried out in pain before he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Squatting by Eric I quickly scanning over him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think they broke it." Eric cried.

I asked Eric, "Who's 'they'?"

"Well who do you know that could pull something like this together Scarlett?" Someone familiar snarled from behind me.

Standing up, I spun around on the spot to face four familiar faces in the doorway: Thomas Fisher, Rhys Beavan and the twins, Edward and Cordell Walker. Edward appeared to be the leader of the group.

Edward growled at me, "How did you know we were here?"

I snorted and retorted, "How's your nose feeling Ed?"

Edward looked like he was about to lunge at me, but his twin held him back.

"You know that is exactly the reason that I had to involve your sister in this." Edward yelled at me.

As soon as he said that, I snapped. I lunged forward and aimed my fist at Edward's face. I knew that it wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had but I wasn't really thinking. When I was two-feet away from Edward, Rhys and Thomas grabbed one of my arms each and held me still while Edward and Cordell started to pummel me in the face and stomach.

I was able to hear Belle scream my name but because I was in my own world of pain I didn't really register much. After about 10 minutes I felt someone rip the four guys away from me. As it turns out Rhys and Thomas were the only things holding me up. Not being able to support my own weight I fell to the floor. When I fell I felt someone rush up to me and whisper in a husky voice,

"It's going to be okay Scar. Everything's going to be okay."

The last thing I remember before blacking out was being lifted into a pair of strong arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I do not own the series 1800-Where-Are-You and the characters Jess Wilkins, Rob Wilkins and Mr Goodhart they are entirely the work of Meg Cabot.

I woke up two hours later in a really bright white room. My stomach felt like someone had just dropped a ten-ton cement block on it. I groaned in pain.

I heard someone murmur, "Scar?"

I groaned, "Mum?"

"Oh Scarlett, you had us worried sick." My Mother exclaimed.

My Mum immediately rushed up to me and just about hugged me to death. When she moved back my Father quickly replaced her.

I asked my parents, "Where am I?"

"You're in Hooserville State Hospital sweetie. After you went inside the house Josh followed you and waited just outside for you. He heard screaming and called both the police and us before he entered the house. When he ran upstairs he realised that it was Isabella screaming and saw those boys punching you. He was the one who dragged them off you. We are so happy you are okay but you should have come to your Father and I before you did anything." My Mother sobbed.

It took a minute for what my Mother told me to sink in. When it did I blurted,

"Where are Belle and Eric? Are they alright?"

"They're fine sweetie. They both suffered from cuts, bruises and a few broken bones. When you arrived in the ambulance you were in a worse condition then the both of them. You had bruising and cuts to your head, stomach and arms and you also had internal bleeding when you arrived, but the doctors fixed that." My Father explained.

When my parents had finished explaining what had happened Belle, with her arm in a cast, and Josh walked through the door. When they saw that I was awake they both rushed over and hugged me.

"Jeez," I joked, "what's up with people and hugging today?"

Everyone laughed.

"Scar, I want to say how thankful I am for you saving me. Even though you got hurt in the process." Belle told me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what are big sisters for?" I responded drawing her into a hug. Everyone laughed again while we formed a group hug.

As everyone pulled back from the hug a young couple, in their late 20s, I had never seen before walked into my room.

Nervously, they asked, "Scarlett Wilkins?"

"That's me." I chirped.

"Hello, my name is Katerina Lewis and this is my husband, Damien Lewis. We are Eric's parents and we would like to thank you for rescuing our son. We can see what it cost you. We just want you to know that we appreciate what you did." the woman, Katerina, said.

"It's okay. I knew the people who kidnapped your son and my sister and lets just say that they're jerks." I told the couple.

Everyone laughed.

I turned to my parents and asked, "What happened to them anyway?"

"The police arrived at the house just before your Mother and I did and arrested all four of the boys for abduction and were immediately taken into custody." My Father informed me.

"Well we definitely learned something today." My Mother said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We now know that the phrase 'Mother like Daughter' is true in more than one way." My Mother replied.

It has been two weeks since I was released from hospital and I know my life will never be the same again.

So that was my statement. I am really bored now so I'm gonna just go. I hope it answers all of your questions.


End file.
